


Preteen Peanut

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Hero Worship, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Lance McClain wants nothing more than to go into space just like his hero, Takashi Shirogane. When he finally meets him, and Shiro's weird adopted brother Keith, they're...not really what he expected. But they're family.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Preteen Peanut

Lance bit his lip as he stood back from his wall, trying to make sure the poster he'd only just put up, oh-so-careful with the little balls of scotch tape. It might've seemed silly or something to someone else, but it was really important to him, actually. This was a picture of his hero. Maybe even celebrity crush... 

Takashi Shirogane.

Sometimes he'd fall asleep looking at the poster. Over the next year he'd gotten a couple more too. Maybe one day he'd even get a chance to meet him and have him sign it... 

He could dream.

* * *

"Mama, I'm home!"

Years had passed. Gone was the tiny gangly little boy who'd goggled at the posters of the ripped Asian man in his bedroom--now Lance McClain was tall, long-legged, handsome with olive skin and dark hair. He'd been in space for a long time with his team. And in fact he had some of the team in his house right now. 

One of them...one of them was Shiro, yeah.

And only then did he remember the posters. 

_Ohshitohshitohshit--_ Lance had to move fast. He hurried to his bedroom, face beet-red, and tried to rip the posters down. And you know what? He almost succeeded too. Except for the fact that his friends had followed him to his room. 

"...wow," a voice said behind him, and he whipped around to see Shiro standing there himself. So yeah, the good news was that he had been able to meet his hero and all that good stuff. But Shiro hadn't known about how he'd felt before! And he'd planned to keep it that way! 

Shiro was a nice guy though. He smiled a little bashfully, not even knowing what to say. 

And then Keith Kogane _burst_ (bust a nut) laughing. Lance flushed. 

"Okay!" he said, and his face was getting even more red. He didn't know that was possible. "Okay! So I may have idolized you a little bit when I was little, so what?! You.." he cleared his throat. "You were like, a really big inspiration for me, actually."

"Oh my god." Keith grinned, very out of character, and wiped away an actual tear. "You're fucking adorable, Lance. This guy? An inspiration?"

"Keith!" Shiro rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, Keith, shut up. You're ruining this...moment, or whatever."

"Okay. I'm just saying." Keith shrugged, still chuckling, and disappeared back into the hallway. (He was allowed to say whatever he wanted about Shiro too, by the way, because he was his adopted brother and had been practically raised by him--he knew how much of a disaster he really was. So there was the context to that).

* * *

A little bit later, Lance was still alone with Shiro. They were drinking something--Shiro was over twenty-one, way over it, so he was definitely drinking alcohol. Regular human alcohol. God, he'd missed it. They weren't show where Keith or the rest of Lance's family was; oh well. Lance looked back at Shiro. "I...meant what I said before. You really were my inspiration."

Shiro smiled slightly. "Thanks, Lance."

"I...there's something I want to say. I should probably tell my mother, but--I don't know what she'll say or if she'll react okay or not, and--I heard you'd been engaged, so--"

Shiro poured himself a shot. 

"...Shiro, I think I like guys. Like, _like_ them."

Shiro looked down at his shot. "Heh, me too."

And then he knocked it back. 

Thanks, Shiro, that was definitely the response Lance was looking for. But even if it wasn't he didn't really mind.


End file.
